The Pumpkin Prince 2: The First Noel
by Trixter Dark
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL FALL. (Please forgive me) Sequel to Pumpkin Prince: The Accident after Halloween. Sora, adopted son of Jack Skellington, returns to the mortal world to visit his human family and friends. After a visit Christmas town, Santa Claus reveals that his magic might be fading, but he's already chosen an heir... RikuxSora
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel. Please read the other one first, or be ready for a world of confusion. I dropped enough hints in the original to keep this one solid. Unlike the first, this one is definitely SoRiku.(I'm not going to say Riora, that sounds like their OC daughter)

It was dusk. A thin line of orange persisted on the horizon, squashed under the darkening sky. Roxas was sitting on a couch in the family room, looking at a laptop on his laptop. 'It's Hanukkah…'

Not much time had passed since The Thanksgiving accident, but to Roxas it felt like ages ago. The next morning he almost thought the whole thing was a dream, until he saw the claw marks on the stairs. The house had been repaired since then. Terra and Aqua had covered up all loose ends, paying off the staff and having all others hypnotized. If anyone was asked, they say it was a bear attack.

Ventus was washing his car on the front lawn. He turned off the hose and looked up for a moment to appreciate the sky. With his attention on the heavens, he did not notice his shadow changing shape and rising off the ground. It wasn't until something flickered in the corner of his eyes that he turned. The black mass grew and shifted until it took a human shape and melted away.

Sora Timothy Burton-Skellington stood in the shadows place, stretching and yawning. He was wearing his usual Halloween Town attire-The mask Sally made for him-the clothes he had made with help, the red ribbon Mrs. Claus had given him to hold up his socks. His only deviation was the black and white converse he had bought with Roxas. Slowly his fangs receded, he wings disappeared, and his skin changed from a olive tone to a nice tan. "Hello Uncle Ven." He sounded as if he had just woken up.

Ven pulled him into a hug. "Sora! You're back from Halloween Town. It's good to see you!"

Sora nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"You're just in time for dinner! Come, let's go inside!" Sora followed Ventus into the house. Ventus immediately headed to the family room to find Roxas. The blonde was texting Axel when they came in.

"Hey Roxas!" Ventus said. "Sora's here."

"Uh huh." Roxas didn't look up from his phone.

Ventus rolled his eyes. "And Martians have landed in the back yard."

"Mmhm." Roxas nodded.

Sora quietly crossed the room and looked over Roxas' shoulder. "Whatcha doin?"

"I'm talking to-" Roxas jumped. "Ah! Sora!"

"Hello." Sora laughed as Roxas put his phone away.

"Glad to have you back." Roxas said. "How have you been ?"

"Alright." Sora replied. "After you guys left, I had to go fight the Turkey in Thanksgiving land."

"Again?" Roxas beamed. "Cool!"

"Why don't you two catch up?" Ventus said, walking towards the door. "I'll meet you guys downstairs in a little while."

"Are Mom and Dad home?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." They walked towards the nearest bathroom. "They didn't want to miss you coming home." Roxas lathered his hands up with soap. "Oh! You should go get Riku. We invited him to dinner. He wanted to see you when you came back."

"Okay. I'll be right back!" With that, Sora disappeared into the floor, leaving Roxas very confused.

In recent days Sora had spent time with Carl, or as others knew him, _the thing that hides under the stairs_. Carl showed him how to travel through shadows. It was actually faster than walking, and a little harder than flying, but at this time of day it was Sora's preferred mode of travel. In almost no time at all, he was in front of Riku's house.

At that moment Riku was in his kitchen, a phone was propped up between his shoulder and his ear as he spoke to his Mother. "I was studying. No, really, studying. Yeah, I know it's that time of year again…Do you think you'll be back for New Years ? Maybe? Hm…Alright. Bye."

Right after Thanksgiving, Riku's parents would through themselves into their work, and not be home until after Christmas. Riku understood that they had a obligation to their companies, but in the past year he had seen them so little that he was beginning to forget their faces.

The other night at the Burton's had been a rare event. The Depps attended almost every shindig the Burton's had- Riku had to wonder what strange hold Terra and Aqua had over his parents, but at least it guaranteed he would see them once a month. He put the phone back on the receiver just as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?"

He opened the door, to find Sora on his doorstep. looking nervous.

"Hi…Riku…"

"Sora!" A smiled crossed Riku's face, making him appear even more handsome, if possible. "Why did you ring the doorbell? Usually you come in through the window."

"Oh." Sora laughed nervously. "I can't do that anymore."

Riku crossed his arms. "Have you finally learned your lesson about breaking and entering?"

"No." Sora pouted. "I just can't. I _changed_." "Changed? How?"

"I'm…a vampire." Sora said, embarrassed. Riku said nothing, and he continued.

"At the dinner party…when I kinda turned into a giant monster? That was kind of part of a ritual Changelings go through before part of them changes for good. Since I spent most of my life in Halloween Town-part of me became something you find there…A vampire."

"Hm…" Riku nodded. "So, like the legend says, you can't enter home uninvited?"

Sora nodded.

Riku looked past him, to the front lawn. "Well, we should've seen that one coming. Between the fangs and the bat wings, it makes sense."

Sora laughed. "You're right." He looked down at the patio. "…."

"What's the matter?"

"You're the first person I've told." Sora looked back up at him. "I figured you'd be okay with it…But…my parents.."

"Will probably accept you for what you are." Riku finished. "Come on. Dinner's ready, right?"

Sora and Riku arrived at Burton Manor just as dinner was ready. Terra sat at the head of the ridiculously log table, with his wife at his right aside and his brother at his left.

Roxas waved to them when they entered, and Sora's parents got up to greet him. It was a nice reunion but not a long one, as the foie gras would have gotten cold.

"So…"Sora said as casually as possible. "I'm a vampire now."

Terra and Aqua both looked at him, bewildered.

Roxas however, dropped his fork. "Awesome!"

Ventus slowly put down his wine. "Oh…yeah?"

"Do you drink blood?" Roxas asked.

"No." Sora frowned. "That's a misconception. I drink red."

"Red?" Terra repeated. "How can you drink a color?"

"Like this." Sora poured himself a glass of wine, and began drinking. The liquid remained in the glass, but the 'red' disappeared. He set the glass down. "The more red something has, the better it tastes. I've heard blood is good, but I like the red in food."

"Oh." Aqua sipped her wine, nervously. "We'll just tell the staff to keep red foods on hand. Sora, will you be staying with us for the whole holiday?"

"Can I?"

"Of course."

AAAAAAND WE'RE BACK! Pardon the delay. Before I get complaints Sora being a vampire is canon. According to the Halloween Town designs, Sora is a vampire, goofy is Frankenstein and Donald is of course a Mummy.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sora told them of his latest Turkey slaying adventure, it was time for bed.

Roxas and Sora went up to their respected bedrooms. Before Sora could go to his room, Roxas tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey…I was wondering, could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Sora nodded. "What?"

"Could you turn me into a vampire? There's this girl at school who's reaaally into that stuff and-"

"Hold on." Sora raised a hand, halted Roxas' speech. "That is not a good idea. First off, you have to die, because I'd have to drink all your blood. Second, I'm not a complete vampire. I'm a changeling, so I couldn't change you into vampire if I wanted. And third, even if I could, I'm pretty sure Mom and Dad wouldn't be happy about it. So no."

"Aw…"Roxas crossed his arms. "You sure?"

Sora nodded "Positive. Besides, didn't you want to get taller? You can't grow and gain muscle when your dead. You can't tan either."

Roxas shivered. "Never mind. I think I'll stick with my changeable body." He shrugged. "Oh well. It was worth a shot. Good night Sora."

"Good night Roxas."

Sora went to his room and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He wasn't tired in the slightest, but he would need to go to sleep in order to dream…

Sora traveled far that night with his dream eater friends. This time he had four in a tow, a purple necho, a blue meow wow, a kooma panda, and Tama Sheep. He sat on the back of the Meow wow, as it bounced across a pond of stars. He did not know where they were taking him, or where he was at the moment, but Sora trusted the spirits. They had been guiding him around since he was a child, and were always willing to help him fight off nightmares.

Meow wow bounded on, while Sora tried to keep a grip on the strange animal. The sky was tinged with purple and green. There was a aurora borealis beneath them and a castle off into the distance. The animals came to abrupt halt when they reached the castle, causing Sora to fall off and tumble towards the structure's doors.

"It's a good thing I'm asleep…Or that would've hurt." He stood and looked up at the building. It was made of yellow brick with green spires. "What is this place? It's got a tower, and its looks all mysterious." Sora looked around. His friends had disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" He looked around, then walked inside. "Helloooo?"

He walked up a flight of stairs, up to the top of the tower. He passed strange happenings, such as Brooms and mops cleaning the area un-opertated by human hands and furniture moving about. "Well, this is different." He finally came to a large room with star and crescent shapes cut out of the walls for windows. The was a desk and a book case. Despite the odd setting, it reminded him of his father's office.

"Hello? He- Ah!" He jumped when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. Sora whirled around, and found himself staring up at a man he had never met. The stranger was tall, with a grey beard and hair going past his shoulders. A blue pointed hat decorated with stars rested on top of his head. He wore robes of deep blue that matched the hat.

"Who are you?"

The man crossed his arms. Instead of answering Sora question he said, "It is rude to ask for someone's name and not introduce yourself."

"Oh. I'm Sora Skellington...Uh, Burton. And you are sir?"

"Well, Mister Sora Skellington Uh Burton, I am Yen Sid." He stroked his beard. "Tell me, how did you find my tower?"

"My friends brought me here. Maybe you've seen them? A pink cat with a music note for a tail, a big purple cat-dog thing, a little sheep, a big bear-"

"It sounds as if you've befriended a few spirits." Yen Sid observed his state. "And from the look of it, you're dreaming. But, I must know, how is it you have found yourself in my castle, in my domain, in my dream?"

Sora scratched his head. "Oh, funny thing about that. I have a habit of wandering with my 'spirit' friends. I never mean to, but I wind up in other people's dreams sometimes."

"And how often do you drop into the dreams others?"

"Not that often. Sometimes when I think about my firends…I remember stuff…I think of a memory and then-"

"It acts as a chain, leading you to the person." Yen Sid pointed. "And what do you call that?"

Sora looked down, suddenly his 'Pumpkin head' was in his hand.

"Uh...I call it Pumpkin Head. I'm not sure why I have it, but it's really useful. I'm not sure what it is though."

"That is a Keyblade, Sora. And you are Keyblade wielder."

"A wha-"

"BYE SORA!"

Roxas' sudden shout woke Sora up. His head felt slightly fuzzy.

"Oh…" He sat up in bed, and saw Roxas in the doorway, dressed for school. "Goodbye Roxas. See you later."

Roxas disappeared from the door, and Sora winced at the amount of sunshine coming from his window. He pulled the covers over his head, groaning.

Sora spent the day inside, moving from the comfort of his bed, to the home theatre. After being exposed to them by Roxas and Riku, he was gaining a addiction to movies.

Around for a clock, he had to tear his eyes form the screen as Roxas had returned from school with friends in tow. Riku and Kairi.

"Hello." Sora gave them a little wave. He was swathed in dark blankets, like a newborn.

"Hi…Sora." Kairi was not her usual peppy (or alternatively, drunk) self.

She crossed her arms.

Roxas glanced at the movie. "Hey man, what're you watching?"

Roxas and Riku both took a seat, but Kairi stood in front of them, blocking the screen.

"I remember what happened." She said.

"What?" Sora said, blinking.

Roxas tensed up a little. Axel had not been talking to him since the incident, but everyone else that had been at the party believed it had been attacked by a bear.

"What do you mean, you remember?" Riku asked.

"Sora turned into a monster." Kairi said, looking down at them. "My Grandmother may not remember, but I do." She pointed a finger at Sora. "You weren't kidding. You really are from Halloween town, aren't you?"

"Yes." Sora crossed his arms. "I never denied it. None of you believed me."

"You could have killed us!" Kairi said. "You probably still can!"

"No." Sora said, afraid. "I wouldn't-That was a one time thing, I swear!"

"Oh really?" She put her hands on her hips. "You scared the crap out of me. I've been having nightmares ever since, regardless of what that stupid hypnotist said!"

"I'm sorry!" Sora cried. "I'm really, really sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"How?" She snapped. "What could you possibly do?"

"I'll…um…uh.." Sora remembered a similar situation and smiled.

"I'll take you to Christmas town!"

"Christmas Town?" Kairi repeated.

"Yeah! No mortal has ever been there. I think." Sora said, pleased with his decision. "How about it? You may even meet Santa Claus."

"Take the deal!" Roxas said. "I want to meet Santa Claus!"

Kairi had to admit, despite the trauma she received from seeing a boy she barely knew turn into a monster, the fact that he knew Santa Claus and was willing to take her to see the man made her feel a lot better. It was ridiculous, but as boring as her life had been, at least it was something. Besides, what else was there to do at home? Drink and bully her maid?

"Fine." Her glare evaporated into a smile. "Let's go!"

"Yes!" Roxas pumped his fist in the air. "This is going to be so awesome." 'It totally makes up fro getting kidnapped by weird children and almost getting eaten by the Boogeyman.'

"You're coming too, right?" Kairi beamed at Riku.

Riku was not as impressed as Roxas or Kairi, but as all three of them were somewhat prone to danger, he figured he would have to go as well. "I guess."

'Most people love Santa…' Sora frowned at Riku's lack of enthusiasm.

'Maybe he's not just a Scowl, but a Humbug too. Oh no….'

Sora stretched. "Okay. But maybe we should go tomorrow morning. Time is different in a holiday town that it is in a regular world."

"Okay." Kairi shrugged. "I was only going to the mall anyway. We'll be here first thing in the morning. Oh! Maybe I'll go to the mall today and get a new outfit for meeting Santa!"

Riku shook his head. The specimen known as the 'Valley Girl' is a amazing individual.

"Good idea." Sora nodded. "Oh, you'll all have to dress warm, because it's always snowing there."

Oogie Boogie and his associate watched on from their hideout in the darkness.

In front of them was a long sheet of crystal that seemed to work just like Santa's giant Snow globe. They watched Sora and his friends.

"Things are going just as planned. Soon the replacement will go underway."

"Don't we have to stop it?" Oogie asked. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

His associate chuckled. "Oh don't worry. We just need to follow him. Just keep tracking with him, so I can get more Data for Her."

That night Sora returned to Yen Sid's tower. Yen Sid was not surprised to see him.

"Dream dropping again I see." The man shook his head.

"Yes." Sora admitted. "But, you were telling me something about, this-" He shook his hand, causing his 'Pumpkin Head' to appear. "You called it a Keyblade, right?"

"Yes." He nodded. "And you are a Keyblade wielder. A very rare being, entrusted with the power to change the hearts of others."

"Ooh really?" Sora smiled. "That's cool! How does it work?"

Yen Sid ignored the fact that Sora had referred to the position as 'cool' and sighed.

"I suppose you will need instruction in order to learn how to use it properly. It will take time and effort, but if you're heart remains pure, you can become a Keyblade master."

"I don't really get it, but it sounds important. What do I have to do? It's not going to interfere with me becoming the Pumpkin King is it? Because, I'm already a apprentice of Jack Skellington."

"You will have to return here nightly and eventually not in astral form."

"Hm…Alright…"

After Sora spoke with Yen Sid for awhile longer and soon it was time for him to wake up and take his friends to Christmas Town. After a very red breakfast, featuring red pancakes and red eggs and ham (the kitchen staff was feeling creative) Riku and Kairi showed up. Sora then led them through the back exit and into the forest.

Kairi had dressed herself in a shocking pink Santa hat, jacket, skirt with matching Uggs. Roxas and Riku had also heeded Sora and dressed for warm weather, if only in quieter clothing. They walked through the trees, following after Sora.

"Shouldn't we be coming up to a cliff?" Kairi asked. "I mean, we're up on a hill."

Sora and Riku walked farther up ahead.

"So, isn't there a reason Santa doesn't let mortals into Christmas Town?" Riku asked.

Sora shrugged. "No….Not one I know of. You should be fine as long as you don't stay over twenty four hours."

"If we stay in Christmas Town, do we turn into elves?" Roxas asked. "Is that how Santa gets elves? They're really people who wound up in Christmas Town and didn't leave in time?"

"I dunno." Sora shrugged again. "But if that's true none of them seem upset about it."

The trees grew taller and skinnier. As they walked, Sora explained to Kairi what had happened to him.

"Changeling puberty sounds hard." Kairi said. "But does that mean you're an adult now?"

"So many questions today." They came to the clearing. "Oh! We're here."

Sora opened the Christmas Tree shaped door. Snow blew out of the opening.

"Okay, get in." Roxas walked up to the door first and took a step inside, only to fall in.

"Ahhhh!"

"Wait a minute-" Riku ran up to the door. "What-"

"He's fine." Sora said. "In you go." Kairi ran inside, pulling Riku in with her.

Sora followed after them, closing the door.

Riku, Kairi, and Roxas fell down, towards a hill of snow. The trio tumbled all the way down the hill and landed in a large pile of snow, just outside the town. Sora hovered for a second before landing next to them. "Are you guys okay?" He pulled them out of the snow one by one.

"Ah!" Kairi struggled to stand up. "That was kinda fun, if not a little terrifying.

"Dude." Roxas brushed himself off. "You could of told me there was no ground."

Riku looked up at the entrance to Christmas Town. The town practically glowed from all the lights. It was like a scene from a Hallmark card.

Sora's appearance had changed slightly. His fangs and pale skin had returned, but his clothing resembled a black Santa suit with puffy pants and matching black hat. His claws were covered by thin black gloves. He caught them staring at him and blinked.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No…" Roxas looked away.

The entrance to Christmas Town featured to tall candy cane striped poles and a large sign decorated with lights. They walked under it and into the town.

The was a carousel to their left and house all around. The street lamps were striped like candy canes. Elves walked here and there, greeting them as they passed by.

Riku felt an odd sense of Déjà vu. He was almost sure it was from all the Christmas movies he had ever watched but he couldn't be certain.

"Can we ride the carousel?" Kairi asked. Not waiting for an answer, she and Roxas hopped on. Sora was about to join them when he saw the confused look on Riku's face.

"Is something wrong Riku?"

"No…" Riku rubbed his chin. "I can't out my finger on it, but something is wrong here…"

Sora looked around. "Everything seems normal to me…"

Riku narrowed his eyes at him. "That doesn't surprise me."

Sora jumped on the carousel and Riku watched them go around for a few minutes.

Sora then led them to Santa's workshop. It was a tall, brick red building. They walked inside. Elves were at various stations, working on toys. Standing in front of a table with his wife was the man himself, Santa Claus. They were looking over designs for toys, and did not see Sora and his friends enter. Kairi and Roxas, immediately began whispering to each other excitingly. Sora was pleased with their excitement, happy they were enjoying their trip.

But Riku was not amused. Instead, of being happy to see Kris Kringle, he pointed at the man and exclaimed-

"Grandpa Nick?!"

OOOOOOH Cliff Hanger. Hanging from a clifffff And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger!

(If you didn't watch between the lions, you probably didn't understand that)

LOOKING FOR A COLORING ARTIST. WILL PAY FOR GOOD WORK. I'm attempting to create a e- light novel with over 30 illustrations. Yeah. Please give it a look when it comes out.


End file.
